


Беглец

by rightnexttoyou (Bemyguest)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/rightnexttoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Лиама есть машина. У Зейна есть пистолет, и ему нужно поскорее убраться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [MAN ON THE RUN](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28150) by thatlarrything. 



\- Какого черта ты делаешь?  
\- Залажу к тебе в машину. Очевидно же.  
\- Вот и убирайся!  
\- Нет, тебе нужно ехать.  
\- Прошу прощения?  
\- Я сказал, езжай, блять!  
\- Во-первых, это моя машина. Во-вторых, красный свет. В-третьих…о господи, это пистолет. У тебя пистолет.  
\- Приятель, тебе нужно ехать, сейчас же. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня убивать тебя и выбрасывать твоё тело из машины.  
\- О черт. О боже. Хорошо.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Очень хорошо. Видишь. Это было не так уж трудно.  
\- …это копы?  
\- Блять! Ладно, тебе надо ехать быстрее.  
\- Но…ого! Хорошо, пожалуйста, не прислоняй эту штуку к моей голове.  
\- Тогда, блять, езжай быстрее!  
\- Вот он, день моей смерти, не так ли? Каждый раз, когда подобное происходит в телешоу, водитель получает пулю и его кровь заляпывает лобовое стекло. Но если ты застрелишь меня, мы попадем в аварию, и ты либо умрешь, либо тебя поймают.  
\- Ты слишком много разговариваешь.  
\- Прости.  
\- Просто поверни на дорогу справа.  
\- Ты уверен, что это хорошая…  
\- Просто сделай так.  
\- …  
\- Видишь, мы оторвались от копов. Продолжай так же и выезжай на трассу А10.  
\- Но она выведет нас из города!  
\- В этом, как бы, и смысл.  
\- Но…  
\- Не заставляй меня стрелять. Мне правда не хочется тебя убивать.  
\- …Хорошо.  
\- …  
\- Нет шансов на то, что ты заплатишь мне за бензин, не так ли?  
\- Ты серьезно, чувак? У меня в руках твоя жизнь, а ты беспокоишься о деньгах за бензин?  
\- Ну, я не думаю, что ты меня убьешь, а я бы не сказал, что купаюсь в деньгах.  
\- Почему ты так уверен, что я не выстрелю?  
\- Не считая того, что ты угрожаешь мне и держишь пистолет у моей головы, ты не похож на совсем уж плохого парня.  
\- Ты ошибаешься.  
\- Ну, раз ты хочешь, чтоб я так думал.  
\- Ты немного сумасшедший.  
\- Говорит парень, который забрался ко мне в машину, достал пистолет и сказал мне ехать.  
\- Твоя правда.  
\- Почему они за тобой гонятся? Ты уже кого-то убил?  
\- Нет. Я никогда никого не убивал.  
\- Это весьма обнадеживает.  
\- …  
\- Так…ты мне скажешь?  
\- Прости, что?  
\- Почему полиция за тобой гонится.  
\- Я скажу тебе, только если ты поедешь немного быстрее. Мы на трассе, а не на каменистой улице.  
\- …  
\- Намного лучше. Я ограбил супермаркет.  
\- Что ж, это тупо.  
\- …  
\- Ладно, прости. Пожалуйста, не прислоняй эту штуку к моей голове.  
\- Тогда не будь идиотом и не оскорбляй меня.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Ты перестанешь кусать свою губу? Она скоро будет кровоточить.  
\- Ладно, извини. Нервная привычка.  
\- Я заставляю тебя нервничать? Должно быть, это мои секси-бэд-бой вид и поведение.-Я не это имел в виду! Я нервничаю, потому что ты держишь чертов ствол у моей головы, а я еще так молод, чтобы умирать. Я еще столько всего хочу сделать в жизни, а это может б ыть тот самый момент, когда всему приходит конец.  
\- Тебе реально надо расслабиться.  
\- Я бы больше расслабился, если бы ты немного опустил пистолет. Клянусь, я не перестану ехать.  
\- …  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Да не за что, чувак.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Черт.  
\- Что? В смысле «черт»?  
\- Черт в смысле, что мне кто-то звонит. Думаю, это моя мама…  
\- Не смей, блять, брать трубку.  
\- А что если она подумает, что у меня проблемы, или я умер или еще что-то!  
\- Ну, у тебя проблемы, и если ты ответишь на этот звонок, то ты умрешь.  
\- Мне это не нравится.  
\- Я бы очень заволновался, если бы было наоборот.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Много денег было?  
\- Извини?  
\- Деньги, которые ты взял. Их было много?  
\- О, да…нормально.  
\- Ты взял что-то еще?  
\- Хмм. Ах, да. Взял. Пачку сигарет. Кстати, о них…  
\- Эй! Только не в машине!  
\- Ой, не устраивай трагедию.  
\- Ну хотя бы открой окно!  
-Идет дождь. Я не собираюсь мокнуть.  
\- Какая разница? Это всего лишь дождь.  
\- Ты видишь эту прическу?  
\- Довольно симпатичная.  
\- И она занимает достаточно времени, чтобы выглядеть так хорошо. Я не могу позволить дождю испортить ее.  
\- Тем не менее, это не значит, что я хочу, чтобы ты курил в моей машине.  
\- Прости, солнце, тебе придется пережить это.  
\- …  
\- Ой, хватит кашлять. Ты такой драматичный. Может, тебе нужна затяжка, чтобы расслабиться.  
\- Нет! Убери эту штуку от моего рта!  
\- Господи, не виляй так машиной. Всего одна маленькая затяжка, детка…она не убьет тебя.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Хватит ржать! У нее ужасный вкус!  
\- Я думал, ты выплюнешь легкое.  
\- Не понимаю, как ты можешь курить такие вещи. Такая мерзость.  
\- Ты привыкаешь к этому.  
\- Точно.  
\- У тебя красивые губы.  
\- Что?  
\- Просто говорю. Сигарета у тебя во рту как бы сделала акцент на этом.  
\- …  
\- Ты покраснел.  
\- Неправда!  
\- Нет, правда. У тебя розовые щеки.  
\- Ну, какой-то незнакомец только что сказал мне, что у меня красивые губы! Как я еще должен реагировать.  
\- Я не знаю. Возможно, если бы ты был поинтересней, то предложил бы мне показать, что они еще и умелые.  
\- Прошу прощения? С какого бы хрена я стал целовать парня с пистолетом на руках и который угрожал меня убить.  
\- Ну, я ничего не говорил о целовать. Я могу повести, а ты отсосать мне. Ну знаешь, типа «счастливого пути».  
\- …  
\- Теперь ты ярко красный, приятель.  
\- Ты только что предложил мне отсосать тебе!  
\- И ты, кажется, не настолько уж против. Интересно.  
\- Нет! Я бы не стал. Почему ты…нет. Я нет…я не…не смеши меня.  
\- А ты пробовал?  
\- Что?  
\- Ты когда-нибудь сосал член?  
\- Нет! И не говори этого слова.  
\- Какого слова, член?  
\- Хватит.  
\- Член, член, член, член, член.  
\- …  
\- Хватит пялиться на дорогу.  
\- Ну, я бы пялился на тебя, но это подразумевает, что я перестану смотреть на трассу, а учитывая тот факт, что мы едем, это была бы действительно глупая идея.  
\- Тогда я просто представлю, как эти огромные карие глаза пристально смотрят на меня.  
\- Пялятся. Я бы пялился.  
\- Одно и то же.  
\- Как далеко мы собираемся?  
\- Мы можем зайти так далеко, как ты захочешь, детка. У меня есть презерватив и смазка в кармане.  
\- Я не это имел в виду! Господи. Я имел в виду, как далеко мы едем?  
\- Я не знаю. Просто продолжай ехать.  
\- Это абсолютное сумасшествие. Определенно не так, как я представлял этот день. О боже, уже почти час. По идее, я должен встретиться с другом на ланч в час.  
\- Какая досада.  
\- Твой сарказм абсолютно не уместен, учитывая, что это всё твоя вина.  
\- Как скажешь.  
\- Знаешь что, ты можешь объяснить Найлу, почему я не там.  
\- Кто такой Найл? Твой парень?  
\- Нет!  
\- Твой друг по перепиху?  
\- Нет!  
\- Ты сосал его член?  
\- Я уже говорил, что никогда не делал этого никому! Что у тебя за мания со мной и сексом?  
\- Ты мой тип.  
\- Ну, а ты не мой. Я не вожусь с преступниками.  
\- Грубо. Но…ты водишься с парнями?  
\- Не собираюсь об этом говорить.  
\- Ты же и теряешь, чувак.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Я даже не знаю твоего имени.  
\- Если я скажу, шансы на то, что мы переспим, возрастут?  
\- Нет. Мне просто интересно.  
\- Я Спартакус.  
\- Вранье.  
\- А что если нет?  
\- Тогда мне тебя жаль.  
\- Это могло бы быть моим именем, и теперь я невероятно оскорблен.  
\- Мои извинения.  
\- Это звучит не очень искренне.  
\- Потому что на самом деле это не твое имя. Следовательно, у меня нет причины на самом деле извиняться.  
\- Это ужасно, делать поспешные выводы.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Ладно, я Лиам.  
\- Я Спартакус.  
\- Ой, ну ладно. Какое твое настоящее имя?  
\- Я не могу просто так сказать его тебе! Как только это закончится, ты пойдешь с моим настоящим именем и описанием моего лица прямо в полицию.  
\- …  
\- И твое молчание подтверждает это.  
\- А что если нет?  
\- Что?  
\- В смысле, ты же никого не убивал. Конечно, ты украл какие-то деньги и пачку сигарет, но…ты же не сделал ничего такого чересчур ужасного.  
\- Я все еще не уверен, что должен доверять тебе свое имя.  
\- Жаль. Теперь я не буду знать, какое имя стонать позже.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Ебать-колотить. Ты только что воспользовался сексуальной фразой с крайне прозрачным намеком. Должно быть, мир рушится.  
\- Какая разница.  
\- Хоть ты и ужасно красный сейчас, маленький Лиам.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Ладно. Знаешь что, тормози здесь.  
\- Что?! Почему здесь?  
\- Просто съезжай с дороги.  
\- Это часть, где ты меня убьешь?  
\- Я думал, мы уже давно установили, что я не собираюсь тебя убивать.  
\- Это не меняет тот факт, что у тебя есть ствол и он заставляет меня нервничать.  
\- Какой из моих стволов заставляет тебя нервничать?  
\- Не смешно.  
\- Немного смешно. Ты улыбаешься. Но блин, просто выпусти меня здесь.  
\- Но это парк.  
\- Спасибо, Капитан Очевидность.  
\- Подожди! Ты просто…ты уходишь? Вот так?  
\- Эм, да. А чего ты ожидал?  
\- Я…я не знаю. Просто это кажется таким эпическим концом.  
\- Ну, как насчет этого…если мы когда-нибудь снова встретимся, я обещаю высосать твои мозги.  
-Ты бы убил меня?!  
-Нет! Блять. Ты правда Мистер Невинность. Я имел в виду, что сделаю тебе минет, а не застрелю тебя. Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь смог бы даже подумать о твоем убийстве.  
\- По какой-то причине это звучит довольно мило.  
\- Точно. Ну. Эм. Спасибо, что подбросил.  
\- Я…да. Без проблем. Ээ, удачи, наверное?  
\- Да, спасибо.  
\- Пока.  
\- Зейн.  
\- Что?  
\- Мое имя…Зейн. По какой-то нелепой причине я доверяю тебе.  
\- Я довольно польщен.  
\- Как скажешь, чувак.  
\- Пока, Зейн.  
\- Пока, Лиам.


	2. Часть вторая

\- Этого не может быть. Серьезно, этого не может быть.  
\- Что ж, и тебе тоже привет.  
\- В кое-то веки я поехал этой дорогой...  
\- И из всех людей, кто решил остановиться возле меня.  
\- Ну, я же не мог просто проехать мимо, когда узнал, кто ты, и когда ты поднял вверх большой палец, верно?  
\- Могу поспорить, что ты остановился только потому, что хочешь обещанный минет.  
\- Я...нет! Мне просто было интересно, как у тебя дела.  
\- Значит, ты думал обо мне, Лиам?  
\- Нет, ну... только немного.  
\- Ммм.  
\- В любом случае, тебе куда?  
\- Через город. Тебе не по пути?  
\- Не, нормально. Я скажу Луи, что опоздал, потому что помогал... другу.  
\- Другу. Точно. И кто такой Луи? Новый парень?  
\- Тебе просто нравится делать выводы, что с любым мужским именем, которое я упоминаю, у меня должна быть любовная связь?  
\- Эй, это могла бы быть  _физическая_  связь, но ты больше похож на парня для отношений, чем на любителя приключений на одну ночь.  
\- Ладно, ну... он мне не парень... мы просто друзья.  
\- Как и с другим парнем? Нейлом?  
\- Найлом.  
\- Какая разница.  
\- Эм, довольно большая.  
\- Как бы я считаю, что имена не имеют значения.  
\- Ну, это еще одно, в чем мы отличаемся.  
\- В дополнение к...?  
\- Ох, мне обязательно уточнять очевидное?  
\- Мои дни с пистолетом закончены, если ты это имеешь в виду.  
\- Правда?  
\- Ага. Не заметил, что я без пистолета?  
\- Я не очень обращал на это внимание.  
\- Значит, ты был отвлечен моим чертовски прекрасным видом?  
\- Ты невозможен.  
\- Признай это, ты был рад меня видеть.  
\- Может, только немножко.  
\- Так что у тебя нового, маленький Лиам?  
\- Вполне уверен, что я больше тебя.  
\- Я все равно не опущу «маленький».  
\- Ладно. Ничего.  
\- Ничего?  
\- У меня нового — ничего. Правда.  
\- А что насчет кого-нибудь?  
\- Прости?  
\- У тебя кто-нибудь был?  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Это было с намеком, да?  
\- Да, и я жду ответа.  
\- Это вовсе не твое дело.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе. Мы же теперь  _друзья_ , да?  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Я расстался со своей девушкой месяц назад. С тех пор всё...спокойно.  
\- Ооооо, затишье. Это всегда скучно. Почему вы расстались?  
\- Просто я... я больше не чувствовал ничего.  
\- Она не изменяла?  
\- Нет!  
\- Ты не изменял?  
\- Никогда!  
\- Просто не сложилось?  
\- Ну... как бы... понимаешь... я никогда раньше... но когда я встретил тебя, я начал сомневаться...  
\- Мои намеки не выходят у тебя из головы.  
\- Я... наверное?  
\- Нет повода стыдиться. Тебе любопытно. Это вполне нормально.  
\- Хмм.  
\- Правда, чувак, расслабься. О, подожди. Сверни на эту дорогу.  
\- Но это же какая-то улица окраины. Я думал, ты хочешь поехать через-  
\- Останови машину.  
\- Что?!  
\- Просто останови!  
\- ...  
\- Отлично.  
\- Пожалуйста, не убивай меня. И-и не выкидывай меня и не кради мою машину. Я все еще выплачиваю за нее кредит.  
\- Тихо, детка. Он идет.  
\- Кто и-  
\- Отлично. Теперь можешь ехать.  
\- Какого черта! Я не таксист! Это, блять, кто такой?  
 **\- Я Гарри! Зейн мне много о тебе рассказывал.**  
\- ...Зейн.  
\- Не смотри на меня так! Просто веди. Нам надо высадить его по дороге.  
\- Невероятно.  
\- Ты всё достал, Гарри?  
 **\- Конечно! Чуть не пришлось убить парня, но он довольно быстро всё отдал.**  
\- Какого черта! У меня еще один преступник в машине?!  
 **\- Мне не очень нравится слово преступник. «Заёмщик денег и вещей без намерения вернуть обратно» звучит намного лучше.**  
\- Зейн, я думал, ты сказал, что с твоими преступными днями покончено.  
\- Ну, понимаешь...  
\- Ты соврал мне?  
\- Нет! Всё не так! Просто...  
 **\- Это как бесплатная мыльная опера.**  
\- Заткнись, Гарри! Лиам, я не совсем врал. Я не... я почти этим не занимаюсь. Но Гарри — всё еще мой друг, и если ему нужна какая-то помощь, я прикрою его спину. Плюс, я сказал, что мои дни с пистолетом закончены, так что я вовсе не врал, ведь я больше не ношу пистолет с собой.  
 **\- Не считая прошлой недели, когда ты помогал мне ограбить супермаркет.**  
\- Гарри!  
\- Ты  _серьезно_ , Зейн?! Это ложь! Ты соврал, глядя мне в глаза!  
\- А ты, вроде, серьезно оскорблен этим?  
\- Я...нет. Мне все равно.  
\- Тебе не все равно.  
\- Нет.  
\- Конечно же, да.  
\- Нет!  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я всегда говорил правду? Будто мы лучшие друзья?  
\- Нет, я... мы не друзья.  
\- Ммм.  
\- Мы не друзья и никогда ими не будем.  
\- Ты ранил мои чувства.  
\- Это правда.  
\- На самом деле, наверное, в этом есть правда. Я бы предпочел, чтобы мы были больше, чем просто друзьями. Тогда бы я смог тебя трахнуть.  
-  _Господи_ , Зейн! Ты не... Ты не можешь просто говорить...  
\- Не волнуйся насчет Хаза. Он не возражает против таких разговоров.  
 **\- Нисколечки! Если честно, я бы не отказался от попкорна, чтобы насладиться моментом. Но эй! Поверни здесь налево. Да, отлично.**  
\- Вы мне оба не нравитесь.  
\- Но Лииииииаммм. Я думал, мы определились с тем, что я тебе нравлюсь! До этого ты говорил, что думал обо мне.  
\- Это была мимолетная мысль.  
\- Ой, да ладно! Это было чем-то большим.  
\- Ты ужасно самоуверен.  
\- Конечно. Я сексуальный и я точно знаю, чего хочу.  
\- Оказывается, еще и самодовольный.  
\- Мм,  _самодовольный_. И я предпочитаю думать, что я здраво осознаю, как хорошо выгляжу.  
 **\- Он любит смотреть в отражающие плоскости.**  
\- Заткнись, Хаз! Ты застукал меня за этим всего один раз. Один раз, чувак.  
 **\- Одного раза достаточно, чтобы придумать шутку. О! Останови здесь, Лиам. Спасибо, что подбросил, чувак.**  
\- ...Как будто у меня был выход.  
 **\- Кажется, ты вполне способен сказать Зейну «нет». Так что да, у тебя был выбор, приятель. Зейн, я позвоню тебе позже, чтобы обсудить то _дельце_.**  
\- Хорошо, увидимся, Гарри.  
\- ...  
\- ...Ты можешь ехать дальше, Лиам. Нет, ну если только ты не хочешь кое-чем заняться в припаркованной машине.  
\- Нет! Едем дальше.  
\- Почему тебе нужно постоянно топтаться по моей гордости?  
\- Скорее всего, тебе полезно получать отказ.  
\- Нет, не полезно. Это больно. Ты причиняешь мне боль. Мне так больно, что моё сердце разбито и кровоточит.  
\- Звучит болезненно.  
\- Пфф.  
\- ...  
\- Ты правда упрямый.  
\- Просто... ты... ты  _раздражаешь_. И самое худшее - то, что я знаю, что не должен разговаривать с тобой. Ты, скорее всего, преступник в розыске, а я из тех, кого в школе называют «хорошим мальчиком».  
\- Разве это не оно? Я плохой парень, а ты — хороший. Я слегка опасен и загадочен, и тебе это нравится. Это новое, и ты явно не совсем привык, когда кто-то идет напролом и говорит тебе, что ты очень сексуальный и в то же время милый. И я вовсе не врал насчет того, что хочу переспать с тобой.  
\- Я... польщен?  
\- И, очевидно, смущен.  
\- Просто я... я просто не делаю... этого.  
\- Чего? Не спишь с тем, с кем только что познакомился, или не спишь с преступниками, или не спишь с парнями?  
\- Дело не в том, что ты парень. Не в этом.  
\- Ладно, я тебя ни в чем не обвиняю. Расслабься. Просто я хочу понять, что ты имел в виду.  
\- Я просто...не сплю со всеми подряд.  
\- ...  
\- Что значил этот вздох?  
\- Просто будет нелегко придумать, как пойти с тобой на свидание. Есть несколько ресторанов, куда мне вход воспрещен. Потом, конечно же, есть районы Лондона, куда я даже не рискую ступать из-за копов.  
\- Ты... почему ты думаешь, что я захочу пойти с тобой на свидание?  
\- Твои щеки слегка покраснели.  
\- Здесь жарко!  
\- Вранье. Здесь хорошо и уютно.  
\- ...  
\- Лиам?  
\- Зейн?  
\- Ты не хочешь пойти со мной на свидание?  
\- Я...  
\- Я обещаю быть настоящим джентльменом и оставить секс на наше второе свидание.  
\- С чего ты взял, что у нас будет второе свидание?!  
\- Между нами химия, друг.  
\- Точно...  
\- Не сомневайся в этом. О, припаркуйся прямо здесь.  
\- ...  
\- Отлично. Что ж, думаю, пока это всё. У тебя есть какой-нибудь лист бумаги и ручка?  
\- У меня... да. Погоди.  
\- ...  
\- Что это?  
\- Мой номер, умник.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я не понесу эту информацию прямо в полицию?  
\- Потому что ты теперь в какой-то степени сообщник. В смысле, ты уже два раза помог преступнику.  
\- Я... но... это же было...  
\- Расслабься! Я просто шучу. Я тебе доверяю.  
\- Точно. Эм, ну... думаю, я тебе позвоню или как-то так.  
\- Замечательно. Буду с нетерпением ждать.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Что это было?  
\- Это всего лишь поцелуй в щеку! Хватит краснеть. После нашего первого свидания будет больше.  
\- Я думал, ты сказал, что секс будет на втором.  
\- Ну да, но после первого мы будем целоваться.  
\- Ты так в этом уверен.  
\- Да. Ладно, мне надо идти. Позвони мне.  
\- Да. Я... я позвоню.  
\- Пока, Лиам.  
\- Пока, Зейн.


End file.
